People increasingly have portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, pagers, etc. Many portable electronic devices have increasingly large amounts of storage space for data, be it integrated internal storage or storage provided by way of a memory card or USB memory device that is inserted in or plugged into the device.
Conventional portable electronic devices make it difficult to externally access this storage space using a separate computer such as a desktop PC, particularly if the user does not have the required cable available to connect the portable electronic device to the PC. Further, portable electronic devices that require further storage space while mobile beyond what is available internally to the device have no options for additional storage space while mobile.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.